


If You Keep On Believing

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [13]
Category: Gymnastics RPF, Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's upset over messing up on the Floor Finals and bumps into Ryan.  Then Michael shows up.  Then Chris shows up.  Basically, dumb boys are dumb together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Keep On Believing

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the fic for day 13. It's now technically day 15. Whoops. I started it on Day 14 at like 11 in the morning and it just wouldn't stop. The boys wouldn't give up. I may have a slight new obsession in the gymnastics world. Oops?
> 
> Song for today's fic is A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella.

Sam moves to sit with the rest of the team as they watch the women’s event finals and the rest of the men’s. He’s not as happy as he should be, but he’s still good at putting on a good face. 

After the finals are over, he begins to make his way back to the Village, ducking out of the celebrations the rest of the team wants to have. He knows he’s being a grump, but he can’t help it. He never assumed he had it on lock, but he thought for sure he’d at least medal on the floor. After the previous disappointments of the team final and the all-around final, he just needs to be alone to sort out what he’s going to do now.

He finds himself outside the village and he double checks to see that he’s got his wallet on him, just in case, and he keeps walking. He stops along the way and gets a bottle of water from one of the vendors before he hails a cab and asks them to take him to the Botanical Garden. 

Once he’s there, he heads in, following the paths. He stops when he sees another USA Olympic jacket. He sighs and turns, ready to leave, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “You’re one of the gymnasts, right?”

He turns and nearly swallows his tongue. Ryan Lochte knows his sport? “Uh. Yeah. Sam Mikulak.”

“I’m Ryan Lochte. Had to get away?” 

“I fucked up on my event final. So yeah, after it was all done, I had to get away.”

Ryan nods. “I know that feeling well. It’s why I’m here instead of hanging with the rest of my team. I mean, not that I didn’t do well here, but... my last swim...” He sighs and gestures around him. “Wanna sulk around the Gardens with me? I think it might be better to have someone to commiserate with.”

Sam licks his lips. Ryan Lochte wants to hang out with him? Ryan is hands down one of Sam’s favourite athletes. Of course Sam looks up to Phelps-- who doesn’t? Phelps is easily the greatest Olympian ever. But Ryan’s beaten Phelps in the pool. Maybe not at the Olympics, but there’s not many who’ve beaten Phelps at the Olympics. He nods finally and Ryan tugs on his jacket. “Come on.” 

Sam follows Ryan, neither of them speaking as they move around the Gardens. Finally, Sam can’t stand the silence. “It’s beautiful here. Not just in the Gardens, but...”

“Rio? Yeah. It’s amazing being here.” Ryan sighs. “So, you got a girlfriend?”

“Nah. Too busy. You know how it is being an elite athlete.” 

“I always have time for lovers,” Ryan says, glancing over at him and smirking. 

Sam flushes at that. “Okay, but I’m in the gym 300 days a year, easy. And when I’m not in the gym, which is like twelve hours a day, I’m either spending time with my family or dealing with my business.”

“You have a business? Damn. You’re what? 20?” 

“23. I’ll be 24 in October.” Sam straightens up, feeling a little defensive. “And it’s a healthy energy drink. I’ll get you some and you can try it.”

“Cool.” Ryan keeps looking at him and Sam shifts a little. It’s something he’s not really comfortable with, his own sexuality. He’s straight, mostly. He’s never been with another guy, but then, he’s never actually been with a woman either. He generally prefers looking at women, but when he masturbates, he’s usually thinking about men. He swallows and looks away, wandering over to a flowering tree. He can feel Ryan following him and then he feels a hand on his shoulder. He tries, and fails, not to jump. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out. If you don’t swing my way, it’s cool. You seem like a good kid though, so... can we pretend I didn’t just hit on you?” 

“I... Yeah.” Sam bites his lip and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he turns to smile a bit at Ryan. He licks his lips and tries to think of how to word what he wants to say. “I... I’m not... It’s not that I’m... I just....” He groans a little and starts to walk towards the pond thing he’d seen glimpses of. “Being an elite gymnast is... tough. Even when I was in college, I didn’t do much besides study, work out, and train. I don’t know if I’m... gay. I mean, I like women. But...”

“You’re bi. How the hell did you get through college and not figure that out?” 

“Like I said, all I did was study, work out and train. The Olympics were more important to me than getting laid.”

“Oh.” Ryan turns Sam and raises an eyebrow. “You’re a virgin?” he asks, the words coming out slow and unsure. 

Sam nods, cheeks heating up. “Like I said, gymnastics don’t leave time for anything else. At least not for me.”

“Still. Where did you go to college? Some place where you were the only student?”

“Very funny, Ryan.” Sam looks over the water, trying to stay calm. “I went to the University of Michigan.”

“You were a Wolverine? Wow.”

“Why is that so surprising?” 

“Just... That’s Mike’s school.” 

“I know. So what? It’s a good school, especially for psychology which is what my major was. I mean, I also like business. I like being in business for myself.” Sam shakes his head. “What the hell does it matter?” 

“I’m sorry,” Ryan says, putting both hands on Sam’s shoulders, shaking him a little. “Relax. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just can’t imagine getting to 23 years old without sex. You did it because of your sport and that I can kind of get, but... What do you do about your urges?”

“Jerk off.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow, then smiles. “I’d like to see that. You’ve got quite the body.” 

Sam blushes and laughs, closing his eyes. “Oh my God. Do you have any sense of propriety?” 

“Nope. Never saw the sense in censoring myself.” Ryan slides his hands down Sam’s arms until he reaches his wrists. “You’re gorgeous. Anyone ever tell you that?” 

Sam laughs and licks his lips. “Uh... I’ve heard it before.” 

Ryan grins and lets go of Sam. “Wanna grab some food? I imagine you have to eat as much as I do when I’m swimming. So...”

“Yeah. Food sounds good.” Sam finds himself following Ryan out of the Gardens and into a cab. They find a restaurant that serves American food and Sam smirks at Ryan. “I’d think that you would want to find some authentic local food.”

“Been there, done that. Okay, no I haven’t. Haven’t really been outside the Village. But let’s eat here.”

“You’re a wimp when it comes to food, aren’t you?” Sam follows Ryan into the restaurant and they grab a table. Sam looks over the menu and grins. It’s mostly burgers and sandwiches and he looks over at Ryan. “Really? This is basic stuff.”

“Shut up. I like burgers. Plus, this is my last Olympics. I finally get to eat whatever I want to eat.”

“Yeah, but we could’ve had Brazilian food. Good food. Fattening food if that’s what floats your boat.” Sam shakes his head. “Oh well.” When the waiter comes over, he orders a bacon cheeseburger with fries and water to drink. Ryan orders the same thing, but he orders his with a Coke.

They’re silent for a while, just kind of watching each other until finally Ryan lets out a breath. “Come back to my room with me. Mike’s off with his family celebrating his medals. We’ll be alone.”

“I...” Sam licks his lips. “Okay.”

“Look, once we’re there, all... We can do some kissing and touching if you’re okay with it, but I promise, it will go no further than you say. I’m not going to force myself on you if you’re not into it.”

“I’ve never kissed another guy,” Sam says under his breath.

“Kissed a girl?” Ryan asks. 

“Yeah.”

“Same principle really. It’s a little different, but yeah.” Ryan shrugs and leans back as the waiter delivers their food. He digs in, and Sam follows suit. 

After they’re done, they catch another cab back to the Olympic Village, then head for the USA House. Once there, Sam debates going off to his room, but he’s really curious and Ryan is really hot. Sam follows Ryan up to his room and bites his lip as Ryan locks the door behind them. “Only Mike can get in now,” he says, moving closer to Sam. “Can I kiss you?”

Sam nods, licking his lips as Ryan leans down. When Ryan’s lips press against his own, Sam’s hands automatically reach up to cup Ryan’s face. Ryan groans a little and deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam pulls back a little and Ryan makes a face. “Sorry, Sam.” 

“Don’t apologize. That’s okay. It was... It was good.” Sam licks his lips, eyes closing at the taste of Coke on his lips from Ryan. “You wanna try again?” 

Ryan grins and leans in, taking Sam in his arms. “Can I do more than kiss you?”

“Like?”

“Can I touch you?” 

“Yeah,” Sam breathes as Ryan’s mouth descends on his own. He feels Ryan’s hand slide down his body and cup him through his slacks. Sam gasps against Ryan’s mouth, allowing Ryan to slip his tongue into his mouth. He sucks on Ryan’s tongue and rocks into Ryan’s hand. 

Ryan pulls back, hand still cupping Sam. “You like that?” 

“More, Ryan,” Sam gasps out, rocking against Ryan’s hand. “Please.”

“I got just the thing for you,” Ryan murmurs, leaning in to nip at Sam’s jaw as he unbuckles Sam’s belt and tugs down the zipper and opens the button. He pushes Sam’s pants down and slides his hand into Sam’s underwear. Sam squeaks a little at the feel of Ryan’s hand wrapping around his cock. 

“Oh God,” he pants, trying not to come at the feel of someone else’s hand touching him. “Oh my... Ryan,” he gasps.”

Ryan chuckles against his neck and pulls away completely, tugging his shirt off. “Get naked, Sam. We still don’t have to go all the way, but I want nothing between me and you.”

Sam watches as Ryan steps closer to the bed and begins undoing his own pants. Sam tugs his shirt up and over his head then kicks his pants off the rest of the way. He tugs down his underwear, kicking his shoes off. Bending at the waist, he tugs off his socks and then he moves to the bed, crawling onto it. He smiles when Ryan groans and jumps on top of him. “Eager?” 

“Fuck you,” Ryan mutters, leaning in and kissing Sam again. His hand goes back to its previous position around Sam’s cock. 

Sam moans and bites his lip, turning his head as Ryan begins to lick and suck at his neck. “Oh my God, Ryan. You’re killing me here.”

“Tell me what you want to do, Sammy.” 

“Oh my... Make me come, please.”

“How do you want to come? Want your first blowjob?”

“Oh God.” Sam shudders at the thought and nods. “Yes, please.”

“And so polite,” Ryan murmurs as he kisses his way down Sam’s body. He licks at the junction between Sam’s thigh and his groin. He noses at Sam’s cock, pulling back to smile at Sam. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Little worried I’m gonna come before you ever get your mouth on me.”

“If you do, that’s okay. I’ll just make you hard again.” Ryan chuckles and drags his tongue up the underside of Sam’s cock. He growls softly before he pulls Sam’s dick into his mouth. “Mmmm.” He pulls back and smiles. “You taste good.”

Sam shivers, reaching down to slide his hand through Ryan’s hair. “Please, Ryan?” 

Ryan nods and wraps his mouth around Sam’s cock again, sucking at him as he rubs his tongue against the underside. Sam shudders and tightens his grip in Ryan’s hair as he can feel his orgasm approaching. “Oh my God, Ry, I’m gonna come. I... oh God.” His body tenses and he tries to keep his hips still. “Fuck, Ryan.”

Ryan just hums, sucking harder until Sam starts to come, shouting out Ryan’s name. Ryan pulls back and licks his lips, making a show of swallowing. He kneels up over Sam, eyes locked on Sam’s. Sam swallows hard and reaches out, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s cock. “Come closer,” Sam murmurs, watching his hand move along Ryan’s dick. “Oh my, you’re so gorgeous. I... I want to try...”

“Try?” Ryan asks, licking his lips.

“Blowjob,” Sam mumbles 

“Oh. Yes, please, suck me.”

Sam laughs a little and pushes Ryan onto his back, leaning down and licking at the head of Ryan’s dick. He pulls back a little at the taste; it’s sweeter than his own and just a little bit tangier. He wraps his lips around the tip and sucks, flicking his tongue over the slit as Ryan reaches down, grabbing onto his shoulders. “I’m gonna come, Sammy. You don’t want me to come in your mouth, not your first blowjob.”

Sam pulls back, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s cock and jerking him lightly. “What if I wanna?” 

“You can lick up my cum afterwards, but trust me. You don’t want that... and oh my God, Sammy. Your hands... little rough.” 

“Sorry. Calluses.” Sam starts to pull his hand away but Ryan reaches down, keeping Sam’s hand in place.

“It’s all good. I like it. Feels good. Grip harder so I can come.”

Sam does as he’s told, keeping his face close to Ryan’s dick as he jerks him off. He reaches over, cupping Ryan’s sac in his hands and rolling his balls between his feelings. “Come for me, Ry. Please, come for me.”

Ryan groans and starts to come, startling Sam who pulls back a little, shocked that Ryan’s cum is hitting his face. Though, logically, he knows that he’s too close to Ryan’s dick to not get hit. He licks at his lips, moaning at the taste of Ryan’s cum. He sits up, looking down at Ryan, who’s smirking up at him. “Did you enjoy that?” 

“Yeah. Definitely yeah,” Sam replies, smiling back at Ryan. “I...”

“No strings attached, if you don’t want. But... I wouldn’t mind you staying and us doing more?”

“I wanna stay.” Sam leans down, kissing Ryan. “If you’re sure me staying won’t get you in trouble.”

“I’m pretty much allowed to do what I want,” Ryan says. “Would you get in trouble with your coaches and teammates?” 

“I... I don’t know. I don’t care right now.” Sam hovers over Ryan. “Are you...”

“I’m bi. With a very heavy bent towards guys.” Ryan opens his mouth to say more when the door opens up. 

Michael walks in and freezes. “Uh. Okay.” He looks at Sam briefly before he focuses on Ryan. “So, this is why you didn’t join the family?” 

“Mikey...” Ryan sits up, pushing Sam gently back. “Look, I...” He trails off and sighs, glancing at Sam.

Sam snorts a little and slides off the bed. He grabs his underwear, tugging them on. “You know, Ryan, you could’ve just told me you were mad at your lover. I mean, yeah. This wouldn’t have happened, but seriously? Christ. I can’t believe I thought you actually wanted me. What the hell was I thinking?” Sam says as he gets dressed. He looks at Michael and opens his mouth, then closes it. He thinks for a moment before he finally says, “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know you two were... I’m sorry. He pretty much implied he was single and I’m apparently too stupid to realize that you two are sharing a room with only one bed.” Sam adds the last as he looks around the room. He tugs his shirt on and picks up his shoes and socks. “I’m sorry, Michael,” he says again before he heads out.

He makes his way back to his own dorm room, thankful that his roommate is still out. He strips off his clothes and wraps a towel around his waist, heading for the showers. He wants the smell of Ryan off of him. He steps into the communal showers and turns on the water, as hot as he can stand, stepping under the spray. He starts scrubbing his skin, eyes burning. “Fucking moron,” he mutters to himself.

“Ryan’s like a magnet. You can’t help but be attracted to him.”

Sam turns, startled to see Michael standing there. “Uh... What?” 

“I don’t blame you for sleeping with him. He’s... He’s Ryan,” Michael says with a shrug. “And he likes gymnasts.” He laughs a little. “We’re... I don’t know how to put this. We have a... sort of open relationship. Usually, he tells me about his conquests before he makes them.” 

“Great. Thanks. Get out,” Sam snaps, scrubbing at his skin. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you, Samuel.”

“It’s Sam. And you’re doing a bang up job.” 

“I’m sorry. I just...” Michael frowns. “Look, I’m not mad that you slept with him. I just... He’s not... I get it. I get why you did it. I understand better than anyone why you had sex with Ryan.”

“We didn’t have sex. It was just... trading blow jobs.”

“Oral sex is still sex.” Michael sighs. “Anyhow, I also wanted to tell you not to worry about STDs. Ryan’s clean. He gets tested all the time. So... Yeah. You’re safe.”

“I appreciate that. Look, man... Can you just leave me the fuck alone? I’m sorry I gave and got a blow job from your boyfriend. But it’s done and I won’t go anywhere near him, ever again. So, please, go away.” Sam turns back to his shower, ducking his head under the spray. When he turns back around, Michael’s gone, but Chris is standing there. “Uh. How much did you hear?”

“Is that why you skipped out on the team celebrations? So you could fuck Ryan Lochte?”

“No.” Sam sighs and rinses off, turning off the water as he grabs for his towel. He wraps it around his waist and looks at his roommate. “I’m proud of Alex and happy for him, and I’m happy for the girls. But, I can only keep up the happy go lucky bullshit for so long. I fucked up on floor this morning, Chris. I blew it. This is likely my last Olympics and I walked away with nothing to show for it.”

“You could be back. God knows I never thought I’d be back at 29. You’ll only be 28 come Tokyo.” Chris walks with Sam as they head back to their room. “But seriously? You skipped out to fuck Ryan Lochte? He’s like the whore of the US Olympic team.”

Sam snorts. “Really?” He looks over at Chris, one eyebrow raised. “You’re serious about that?”

“You didn’t hear the talk in London?”

“He’s that bad? Phelps said he’s clean.”

“That doesn’t mean he hasn’t whored his way through probably half the Olympians.” Chris shrugs. “Are you in love with him?” 

“No. He...” Sam flushes and ducks his head. “He was my first.”

“Oh,” Chris says softly. “How far did you two...”

“Blow jobs.”

“Oh. Good. I’m glad, for you, that it wasn’t anything else.”

“Yeah. Except I’m the moron who went to Lochte’s room, that he shares with Phelps, and didn’t realize until Phelps showed up after we’d... come that there was only one bed.”

Chris throws an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “So, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, it was nice,” Sam says, leaning into Chris a little as they reach their room. Sam lets Chris lead him in and he sits on his bed, looking up at Chris. “How’d you know about Ryan?”

“’Cause Phelps was right. He _likes_ gymnasts.” 

“Oh. You... You slept with Ryan?” 

“I fucked Ryan. It was... I dunno. He’s not a selfish lover, but he’s not... He’s too open with his own body.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Just that he’s not very appreciative. He’s not selfish, but he doesn’t really care if you enjoy it.”

“I... I didn’t really get that, but okay. Besides, open relationship or not, I’m not into sleeping with guys who have lovers.”

“Good.” Chris looks away, then sits next to Sam. He looks over at his roommate and licks his lips. “Did you like it? I mean, giving a blow job?”

Sam smiles and leans against Chris, resting his head on Chris’ shoulder. “It was... really nice. I would’ve liked it more if it was someone I cared about really. But wow, getting a blow job? Holy God, that felt good.”

Chris chuckles and nods. “It definitely does feel better if it’s someone you like.” Chris shifts a little. “Sam... Can I kiss you?”

Sam looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. “You... You want to?”

“Have. Can I?” 

Sam nods, leaning into Chris. As their mouths meet, Sam moans, reaching up and cupping Chris’ face. Chris places his hands on Sam’s neck, tilting his head just so as he slips his tongue between Sam’s lips. Sam’s expecting it and he sucks at Chris’ tongue, flicking his own against it. Chris growls and pulls back. “Sam... do you want me to... Can I... Shit, I didn’t think this’d be this hard.”

Sam smiles and places his hand over Chris’ groin. “Feels pretty hard to me. And it’s kind of supposed to be hard.”

Chris laughs and shakes his head. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Sam stands up, dropping his towel on the ground. He sinks to the floor, settling on his knees as he reaches for Chris’ zipper. “I’ve only done this the once. So I’m not sure how good it’s gonna be. But unless you tell me not to... I’d like to suck your dick.”

“Oh God, yeah. Do it. Suck my dick, Sam,” Chris mumbles, stroking Sam’s hair. Sam licks his lips and undoes Chris’ pants, leaning in and licking at his cock. “Oh, Sam. Yes, Sam, oh so good...”

Sam hums and bobs his head, rubbing his tongue over the underside of Chris’ cock. Chris groans and rocks up a little. “Sorry, love,” he mumbles when Sam gags. 

Sam pulls back and smiles a little. “It’s okay. And Chris? Love?”

Chris flushes a little and smiles back. “Yeah. Sorry, I’ve been in love with you for a while...”

Sam surges up, kissing Chris softly. “Be my first?” 

“Uh... Are you sure?” 

“So sure, babe.” Sam smiles and stands up. “What do you need?”

“Lube. A bottle of massage oil will work. I’m just guessing here... You want to be in me, right?” 

“Actually, I was thinking I want you in me, Chris.” Sam smiles. “How do you want me?” He walks over to his bags and pulls out his bottle of massage oil, tossing it to Chris.

“Uhm.” Chris licks his lips. “Can you turn around and bend over? Also, don’t kill me.”

“Why would I kill you?” Sam asks as he turns around and bends over, placing his hands on the floor and pushing his hips out a bit.

Chris smiles a little, sinking to his knees as he leans in and drags his tongue over Sam’s exposed hole. He moans at the taste. He closes his eyes and holds Sam open before he dives back in, licking and sucking at Sam. Sam moans, hips twitching as he feels Chris licking his opening. “Oh my fuck, Chris. Holy shit. What... that feels... oh my God, that’s so good.”

Chris smiles against Sam’s ass and pulls back, wetting his finger with his tongue. He slowly works one finger in as he kisses Sam’s ass cheek. “God Sam, love, you have no idea... This is so fucking amazing. I have wanted this for forever. Are you sure you want me to be in you? I absolutely want to. I’m dying to bury myself in you, but...”

“God Chris, please... fuck me.”

“Let me prepare you. I do not want to hurt you,” Chris murmurs, still pushing his finger in and out of Sam’s hole. He leans in, licking around his finger. “God, you taste so good.”

“Chris, please, please, just fuck me already.” 

Chris licks his lips and opens the bottle of oil, slicking his cock before he works a second finger into Sam. “I don’t want to make this bad for you,” he murmurs, resting his cheek against the small of Sam’s back. “Let me prepare you just a bit longer.”

“Oh my God, you’re gonna make me come, Chris. Please, babe, just fuck me,” Sam begs, moaning as Chris works his fingers in Sam. “Chris, please, wanna come with you in me.”

Chris pulls his fingers out gently and slicks more oil over his cock. “On the bed. On your back. I think it’ll be best that way,” he murmurs, getting to his feet. He helps Sam straighten up and move onto the bed before he climbs on behind him. “Are you sure about this, Sam?” 

“Yeah.”

Chris nods and shifts so he can grab Sam’s pillow, placing it under Sam’s hips. He settles between Sam’s legs, smirking a bit. “If this becomes more than just tonight, I’d love to see what positions we could get into.” 

Sam laughs a little. “Yes. And... God, I can’t believe I’m saying this. I didn’t even know I was actually gay until today. But I want this to be more than just tonight... Probably more than just Rio.” 

Chris bends down and kisses Sam. “Me too. Oh my God, me too.” He wipes the excess oil over Sam’s hole and positions himself. “Are you ready for me?”

“So ready. Please, Chris.”

Chris smiles and nods, pressing in. Sam moans, his hips lifting up a little. “Ah, fuck, Chris. You’re... oh god, you’re big.”

“Sorry, love. You want me to pull back?”

“Don’t apologize,” Sam mumbles, hips rocking a little. “Deeper, baby, please...” 

Chris closes his eyes and pushes in further. He braces one hand beside Sam’s hip and the other on Sam’s stomach. “Stop moving or you’re gonna make me come,” he says, fingers digging into the bed a little. “Please...”

Sam stills his body, groaning. “Don’t know if I can. Just... bury yourself already, please.”

Chris bites his lip and pushes in until he’s fully seated in Sam. Sam doesn’t protest, only moans and tightens around Chris. Chris licks his lips and starts moving his hips. “Fuck, Sam... Love, you’re so... oh God... This isn’t going to last.”

“Come then. Fuck, Chris, just come in me,” Sam moans, pushing back against Chris.

Chris groans and pushes in one last time before his whole body tenses and he starts to come. Sam lets out a gasping little noise and tightens around Chris. “Oh fuck, Sam. Oh, God.” Chris drops down, trying to slow his descent but he still lands on Sam. 

Sam grunts a little, but reaches back, patting Chris’ hip. “Babe?” 

Chris kisses Sam’s shoulder blade. “Sorry. I’ll move in a moment.”

Sam chuckles and shifts a little, getting his hands under him. He pushes up, tipping Chris off onto the bed. Then he rolls over onto his side and wraps his hand around his dick. Chris frowns and bats at his hand. “No. For me.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t move,” Sam says, glancing down at his dick. “C’mon, Chris, I need to come.”

“’m sorry,” Chris mumbles, leaning over and kissing Sam. He pushes Sam onto his back and scoots down the bed, wrapping his lips around Sam’s dick. He sucks him in, tongue rubbing on the underside until he has Sam shivering and shaking.

“Chris, babe, I’m gonna come. Unless you wanna swallow, you need to back off.” Sam gasps the words out, then bites his lip to keep from shouting when Chris only sucks harder. “Ah, fuck,” he moans as he starts to come. 

Chris pulls back when Sam’s body starts to feel loose and he smiles at Sam. “You doing okay?” 

“Doin’ great,” Sam mumbles, pulling Chris up next to him. He shifts a little, laying his head on Chris’ chest. “Thanks, babe.”

“Know that I mean this all the way. Anytime, love. Anytime,” Chris murmurs, wrapping his arm around Sam. “Sleepy?” 

“So much yes.” Sam snuggles closer. “Can we sleep like this?” 

“You better believe it,” Chris says, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Sleep, love. We’ll deal with anything else in the morning.”

Sam nods, eyes closing. “Guess dreams do come true,” he says before he falls asleep. 

“You have no idea,” Chris whispers before he follows Sam into sleep.

the end


End file.
